Next To You
by HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace
Summary: A Chaylor songfic. One shot. Taylor can't sleep because she has a certain curly haired Wildcat on the brain. Song-Next To You by Jordin Sparks


Taylor rolled onto her side. His face kept popping into her mind every time she was able to even hint at being asleep. She knew she liked him. No, it was more than that. She knew she **loved** him. Only thing was he didn't know. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 2:00am.

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is I got to get next to you_

Taylor reached over and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. She scrolled through the contacts. Her heartbeat quickened when she got to the C's. Finally she landed on his name. Chad. She sat with her finger over the call button for a while. Pondering all the possibilities that could happen. _Would he laugh? Would he hang up? Or worse... what if he feels the same way?_ She looked back at the clock 3:50am

_Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
Cause you don't know that I got to get next to you_

Since Twinkle Towne, Chad and Taylor had become close for Troy and Gabriella's sakes. Over time she have developed feelings for him. At first she ignored them and then she eventually accepted them when she found out it was possible that he felt the same way.

_Maybe we're friends  
Maybe we're more_

Flashback:

The gang sat in Ms. Darbus' classroom, while she gave a speech on who knows what. Taylor tapped her pencil on her desk and looked to her left. She noticed that Chad was looking her way as well. She smiled and he smiled back. Chad licked his lips and mouthed 'She's Crazy'. Taylor blushed and nodded. The two stayed this way until...

"Miss McKessie! Mr. Danforth!" Ms Darbus' voice made Chad and Taylor's attention move away from the other. " I would like it if you paid attention in my class." Taylor obeyed and turned to face the board. But, out of the corner of her eye she could see Chad still smiling at her.

End of Flashback

_Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

Taylor smiled at the memory and remembered the conversation that she had had with her best friend Gabriella at Sharpay and Ryan's party.

FlashBack:

"So... " Taylor tried to make small talk with her best friend about Chad. She knew just talking about him would make Gabriella assume she liked him. "What do you think of Chad?"

"He's okay. He's no Troy, though. He's been talking about you."

"Really?!" Taylor failed to hide her excitement. "What's he been saying?"

"He said you looked nice today and then I asked him did he like you and he said yeah but you're out of his league."

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you_

End of Flashback

Taylor sighed and looked over at the clock again. It read 5:00am. She still couldn't sleep or stop thinking about Chad.

_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery_

Taylor pushed off the covers and slipped on her tennis shoes. Tonight was the last straw. Chad had to know how she felt. She put a hoodie on over her pajamas. She stuck out the front door and walked down the street to Chad's house. She went around back and looked at Chad's second story window. _How in the world am I...?_ She noticed the balcony attached the window. She knew it was a risk but...

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

Without a second thought Taylor was climbing up the balcony. She tapped on the French doors and waited for them to open. Chad answered sleepily dressed in a wife beater and boxers. "Taylor? What are you doing here?"

Taylor looked up at him and sang softly

"_Maybe we're friends  
Maybe we're more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder (So baby call me crazy yeah)  
So Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too"_

Taylor noticed his shocked look and stopped. "Chad... I'm sorry. I... I... I just gotta get next to you." Taylor turned around preparing to climb down the balcony, when she was pulled back and turned around. Chad's chocolate brown eyes stared intently into hers before bending down and placing his lips on hers. He pulled away and whispered in her ear...

"I just wanna be next to you."


End file.
